Blood is Thicker Than Water
by Alexandra Emmaline
Summary: "July 1st. Everybody knows what that means." Mare gets a letter in the mail, and she might get the opportunity to provide for her family. She just has to be polite and walk correctly and dance nicely. Easy, right? Rating may change. Also, there's like a little bit of blood, so if you don't like that, yeah. I'm awful at summaries ;-; lol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I've been writing this for like a while, and I was hoping to finish the story, but like I've only written like 12% of the story. And I got distracted by like school and life and vines and my cat. Sorry, if this is like totally OOC. Also, like I haven't finished War Storm. Everytime I mention like how houses are choosing people I like think of Harry Potter. Like ah, yes I'm a servant for the Gryffindors. Also Unbetaed... listennn I'm tryin my best but there's def mistakes in here. It's also probably choppy as hell lol gl getting through this. Also, Calamari.**

 **Chapter 1**

July 1st. Everybody knows what that means. It's the biannual Moon Socialite. Surrounding me are gleeful people, excited people, unlike me. Maybe because I was the only one in my family to be drafted into this.

The purpose of the Socialite was to find new workers for the elite. The families socialized with the invitees, and decided who they wanted to serve. I wasn't very fond of the idea of working for a family, though. Most people don't make it back to their homes. People were expected to stay in the elites' care until their unfortunate or untimely death. There are rumors, though. Some say people die from overexertion, others are kinder, saying that workers are treated so nicely that they don't want to come home, but who would never want to see their loved ones again?

A few weeks ago, a letter was addressed to me. A peculiar letter, something I wouldn't get under normal circumstances. It was Gina's turn to go get the mail and she was gone for one second and out of breath by the next, waving a crimson envelope. I reached for the letter, anxious and fearful of what would it would hold. It was made out of paper you would never find in the Stilts. In fancy calligraphy, I was barely able to make out my name, my full name. The only time I heard my full name was when Mom yelled at me for skipping school again.

My mom snatched the letter out of my hands, and as she read the contents of the letter, I felt dread creep up on me. Some words flew by me, though: "invited to Socialite" and "dress properly". I was supposed to learn how to curtsy, ballroom dance, _be respectful_.

Gisa designed a dress for me. A deep purple dress, which clung to my body, not tight enough that it was squeezing the life out of me, but tight enough to show what curves I have. It had an elongated torso and ended mid thigh with tassels. My mom got me her old wedding shoes. They were barely worn, with a thick strap and thick heels. When I first put them on, it was like watching a toddler trying to walk for the first time. The amount of bruises I got that day was unreal. I've made a lot of progress since then, and Kilorn has been there laughing every step of the way.

Mom is excited and hopeful. She thinks I'll have the opportunity to serve one of the princes. Serving either is a prestigious position, but I'm pretty sure the chances of that were one in a million chance. I'm sure the only families that have served the royal family have served them for generations. Not to mention the rumors surrounding Queen Elara; they're a little off putting. Some say that she killed the late Queen. Not only that, but I've also heard that she's overly cruel and unjust to the lower class. They were just rumors, though. I'm really hoping for the Samos family. They seem to be the most interesting out of all the families.

July 1st came by. Gisa and Mom helped me get ready. Gisa made sure the dress was perfect while Mom went off to her room to find her diamond necklace. It's been handed down for generations. It was simplistic and gorgeous, two connected gold chain with a diamond on each row. I had nothing on my wrists, and I kept my mismatched earrings on. I don't care how silly they looked. There was too much sentimental value with them, and if I were to be chosen for a position, I wouldn't be able to come back for them.

When working at the royal palace, the staff were given uniforms and pajamas with a crest to show which house they belonged to. None of the upper class wanted their servants wearing low quality clothes, so the Houses didn't let their servants return to their homes. They were to stay within the walls of the upper class until they died or were let go. Servants are paid a measly amount to save up for their families or for themselves. Whatever I make will go to my family.

Then the carriage arrived, and by an open door stood a stoic footman. Anxiousness washed away any other feelings, as I took the step into the carriage. I looked out the window at my Mom, Dad, Gisa, and Kilorn, hoping this wouldn't be the last time I saw them. I waved to them and gave a small smile, and they all waved back. Kilorn gave me a thumbs up, too.

It took 30 minutes to get to the Palace, and when I stepped out, I saw there were already some people here, while others were still arriving. Everyone was conversing with each other, and everyone seemed out of place, which gave me a bit of relief.

The party was being hosted in the garden where we were surrounded by 8 ft tall hedges. As I walked through the leafy arch, a myriad of flowers surrounded me. Roses, begonias, dahlias, hydrangeas, and others I couldn't name highlighted the garden with hues of purple, pink, blue, and orange. The moonlight reflected on the beads of the freshly watered flowers. It reminded me of a sunset, the way it seemed to glow. The perfectly sculpted hedges gated around the party.

The moon also spilled light onto the grand fountain in the middle of the garden. The stone angel pouring water out made the light reflect. Pathways were made out of stone, as if made by fairies with small bushes in between them. All around were pristine alabaster benches for people to rest or sit while conversing, but I saw most awkwardly standing around, not yet knowing what to do. It was so clean, so opposite from the district I grew up in, and organized- as expected from a royal family- that I couldn't help but stare and admire everything as I walked.

Then, I felt a body collide hard against mine, and I was on the ground. I couldn't say the same for the other person, though.

Not the first impression I wanted to make.

Standing up as gracefully as I could- which was not graceful at all- I brushed off my dress, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not really this clumsy, I promise," I apologized and I stretched out a hand.

"I'm Mare." He stared at me blankly for a second, not batting an eye.

"Mare Barrow," I said. He seemed to snap out of his trance at that and his hand met mine in a uncharacteristically strong handshake.

"Mare Barrow," He said, testing the name out.

"I'm Maven," He smiled softly at me.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mare?" He asked, as he spotted a wandering server with glasses on her plate.

"Sure," I smiled inwardly. I hope if I get chosen, then Maven would get chosen for the same house. He put his hand on my back and gently pushed me in the direction of a bench.

"So, Mare, what should I know about you?"

"Well, I'm 18. I live in the Stilts."

"What about your family? What are they like?"

"Well, my mom is like any mom. She cares for me however she can. My dad fought in the Choke and it really messed him up. I have basically five siblings. Bree is the oldest and Tramy is a year younger than him. Shade is the youngest brother, and he's the best writer. They're all fighting in the Choke right now." I grimaced at the thought, and the bitterness it left.

"Gisa is the youngest out of all us, and she's my only sister and a great seamstress. She even made the dress I'm wearing tonight"

"I can tell she's very talented. I thought that dress was bought."

"How about you?"

"I'm also 18, and I am an apprentice. I have a mom and she's just like other moms. My dad is a hard worker. My brother takes after him a lot."

"What house do you want to get chosen for?"

"Well, I'm really hoping for a prince. I've heard they're easy to deal with." I wanted to scoff at that. A royal being easy? Doubtful.

I looked around and saw there were more people populating the garden, and the entrance gate had been closed. A man in the center was tapping a spoon against a champagne glass. I could hear a faint ringing, but somehow it got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be moving into the ballroom momentarily, so if you would go ahead and move towards the entrance, that would be splendid.

Maven dusted off his pants and stood up, then lent a hand for me. I put my hand in his, and he pulled me up. We approached the glass doors, and I could hear some classical music being played. As I stepped into the ballroom, I was met with cold air. There were tables with bouquets and chairs up against the wall, I supposed so people could rest. People were finding partners, and Maven found me.

"Would you allow me a dance, Miss Barrow?" I smiled politely at the request and declined.

"I'm afraid I'm not that good of a dancer, I'm sorry, Maven."

However, he did not take no for an answer, and dragged me out to the ballroom floor by my hand. I didn't really have a choice to not go, so I reluctantly followed him.

"Just follow my lead," He lead me around the dance floor, spinning me, dipping me, the works. It made me a bit dizzy being moved around the place, but soon we stopped dancing. I doubted that I was the only one relieved. My feet ached, and I was ready for the Houses to choose their new servants.

Maven moved away from me, and went to go talk to someone when the music stopped.

My attention was directed towards the man standing in front of the orchestra, projecting his voice out towards the crowd, "Hello, everyone, and welcome to our 128th Moon Socialite. I'm incredibly disheartened to say that this night is coming to and end, but I am pleased to announce that it is time for dinner."

I saw a blur rush past me, sharp agonizing scream was released into the air. Searching for the source. My eyes landed on a man ravaging a girl's neck. A stream of blood from her neck trailed onto her blue dress. More screams sounded throughout the room. I wanted to cover my ears and throw up. A platinum blonde girl ran up to me with insane speed, and I stumbled back, desperate to not end up like the one I saw earlier. I walked back I felt something poking at me..

"Oh, honey, I wouldn't keep walking back if I were you," She grinned with elongated fangs. Her eyes were pitch black. I looked back, and saw small metal needles floating right behind me, ready to skewer me if I kept moving. One was almost about to draw blood. Another blur, and I saw the blonde thrown across the room.

"Oh my god, thank you, Maven, I don't kno-" I faded off. His eyes were black, too. He grinned at me, showing his fangs. The needle was no longer prodding at my back, and I walked back until I hit a table. My hands went behind me and felt around for something to defend myself with, anything. I felt cold glass against my fingertips, and I grabbed the edge of the top and swung my arm around to smash the glass on his head. The water that was in the vase splashed against my feet, and the flowers fell on the hardwood floor, but Maven was still standing, unfazed.

"It's always fun when the food starts fighting, but I'm starving,"

He looked me in the eyes, and with a velvet voice I heard him say, "Stay still." I wanted to run . but none of my muscles budged. Maven lifted my chin up, and tilted it up to reveal my neck. With swift action, I felt a searing pain brand into my skin as his teeth pierced my skin. Tears fell from my eyes from the unbearable pain.

My head started spinning and my fingers tingled. My instinct was to grab onto the nearby table to keep myself stable, but my hands stayed put. Black pixelated my vision. Everything was becoming a bit blurry. My legs gave out, and I would've fell, but Maven gripped my shoulders, holding me up and sucking the life out of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another shadow of a man rushing over, maybe he was Maven's friend. My vision was deluded, so I couldn't be sure if he was actually coming, but he was the last thing I saw until my vision went black.

(Cal)

I wasn't much for drinking blood straight from the source. Just the potential to kill humans was repulsive. Others like it because it's fresh or warm, but to me it's just disgusting. I don't care if it's part of my nature. It's revolting, that's why when I went to the party, I didn't participate in the dinner. I was halfway out the door, when I saw someone I thought I knew. Not like a vampire, but a human. Her dark curls weren't familiar, nor was she ever so cleaned up, but I knew her face.

Her neck was being mauled by my step-brother, and he was almost done with her, judging by the color in her face, or the lack of. Her face was drained, and I feared that my brother would drain her to the point of death. It wasn't really a rare occurrence for Maven to completely kill his victims when drinking. I saw her eyes drooping, about to close, and she had already collapsed, only being held up now.

I grabbed one of the tables, flipped it over, and ripped off one of the legs, so I would have something to incapacitate him with. I sprinted over, not willing to lose a second. I got the stake and stabbed it in his lower back. It wasn't in his heart, so it wouldn't kill him, but it would sure occupy him for some time. Lifting her bridal style in my arms, I went into the garden to set her down on a bench.

I bit into my arm and opened her mouth, and I forced some blood into her mouth, since vampiric blood was quicker with healing, it would help her body restore blood more quickly. It wasn't like she would instantly be ok, but it would definitely help. About 15 minutes later, color started fading back in her cheeks. I sat on the cobblestone near her, keeping watch over her recovery, and making sure that another person didn't want another snack.

Another five minutes, and her breathing was starting to regulate, and the bites were only scars now. Only dried blood was left to remind her of what happened. I doubted that she would wake up anytime soon, but I thought she would've wanted to be left alone, so I got up to look for somewhere safer she could sleep, but as soon as I did, I felt someone else pass by me. I turned around, and saw Maven holding her up by her neck.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to just snap her neck right now? Such a pretty thing, too. Such a shame she has to die. She spoke with me all night, all happy and whatnot. It was disgusting. You feel something for her, don't you?" I opened my mouth to reply, but was too late, "Too bad." And I heard the sickening crack of a snapped neck. She collapsed and caught her before she hit the floor. I kneeled with her in my arms, scowling at Maven.

"You didn't have to kill her!"

"Too bad, I was enjoying my dinner. You had no right to butt in," he seethed.

"You were going to kill her. What was I supposed to do, just stand by and watch it happen?" Scolding him, I got up and faced him.

"Most people would have."

"Well, I am not most people, Maven. I'm your brother, in case you forgot."

"Why are you so angry? I always suck my victims dry, this one wasn't supposed to be any different," he motioned to the girl lying dead on the ground.

"You can't just go around killing humans, Maven, people will start to notice. How do you think these people's families feel. These are children, Maven. If you keep killing, you will feel the consequences maybe not from me or Dad, but from the families."

"Spare me the lecture, brother,"

"Maven, none of the other vamp-" I was interrupted by a gasp, as if she were drowning and finally came up to the surface. Her eyes flew open and flitted around. She tried pushing herself up off the ground, but there was no strength behind it.

Maven and I looked at each other straight in the eyes, then at her, then back at each other.

The crack of her neck popping back into place made me grimace, "Where am I?" Her eyes were directed at Maven and me.

"Cal?"

 **Well, I hope this was enjoyable. I'm literally the worst updater. Don't even expect an update for another two years... Sorry. Anyway, not just a one shot. Also, really open to feedback and criticism, so yeah. Don't hesitate to message or something... yeah... Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N wow i updated. that surpises me. yeet. its been good you guys. i still dont have a beta. i dont own red queen. still havent finished war storm. reviews are appreciated. thanks to those who reviewed last time! so much love to you guys**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: lol I'm mal.. i like calling it calamari tho**

 **Guest: i am trying not to make it like vampire diaries. don't get me wrong i really like the vampire diaries and i just started getting back into it becaue of your review lol.. but yeah trying not to be TVD but if you wanna talk, PM a girl**

(Cal)

"Cal, you know this girl?"

"I don't think that's the question we should be asking ourselves right now, Maven." I directed my attention back to Mare, "What do you remember?"

"Well, I remember, that dinner was announced. Then, people were going rampant. A blonde girl came up to me, and almost killed me. And you!" She yelled at Maven, "You tried to bite me!"

He defended himself quickly, "I did not _try_ to bite you, I did bite you."

"Like there's a difference" She snarked. She felt her neck for a wound, but instead felt the dried blood. "Why don't I have bite marks? And why is there blood all over my neck?"

"We'll answer all your questions, but first we should probably get you to a doctor. No doubt that you'll want to be looked at. Can you stand?" I reached out a hand to help her up. She gratefully took it, and mumbled thanks. As soon as she got onto her feet, her knees wobbled, and she tried steadying herself by grabbing my arm. It didn't work, and her legs gave out. She almost fell, but I caught her by the waist as she almost collapsed on the floor, again.

"I don't think I can stand,"

"We'll just have to carry you,"

"We?" Maven asked, "No, I think that'll just be you."

"Maven, you're the one who killed her,"

"I died?"

"We'll explain that later, too" I replied, and went back to arguing with Maven.

"I don't want to contract any disgusting germs she might be carrying."

I scooped up Mare, carrying her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck as if she were afraid I would drop her. I exited the gardens and headed for the infirmary. We were inside the castle within seconds. In a minute or two we were in front of the infirmary. Mare was shivering the entire time I ran. Surprisingly, Maven followed us until we reached our destination.

The door was open, and I saw Doctor Sara and Uncle Julian. It wasn't a secret that they were lovers, but they still kept everything private.

It wasn't very secret that they were seeing each other, but they still decided to meet in private anyway. Julian and Sara looked like they were in a deep conversation when they heard us come in.

"Tuberous Calore, would you like to explain to me why are bringing a human into our my office or even our domain?" she scolded. Humans weren't allowed in the palace unless it was dinner time. However, we kept them in a separate house, usually taking shots of their blood and taking bags of their blood.

"Sara, I don't think she's human anymore."

"Then what is she?" I was about to answer when realization dawned on her face, "You didn't."

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't, but he _did_." I said, nodding at Maven.

"Don't you place this on me, brother. You had some part in this, too."

"Boy, quit holding her, and put her on the bed!" Scolded Julian. I did as he said and gently set her down on the bed. She was sleeping or passed out; I figured it was the latter. She had probably passed out when we were moving, most likely from shock. I hadn't really noticed 'til now.

"Do you guys have a blanket?"

"Of course," said Sara, handing me a throw blanket. Mare whimpered in pain and caught my attention. Mare was tossing and turning faster than an ordinary human. Julian held a stern stare for me. The inhuman exertion made her forehead dampen with sweat.

"She's burning up!" Julian said as he felt her forehead. Sara jumped up, and grabbed Mare's hand.

Tears left Mare's eyes, which had squeezed shut and her back arched as she let out an agonizing wail. Concentrating on where Mare felt the most pain, Sara soothed Mare's pain with her gift.

"Her body is trying to adjust." Sara informed.

Systems were shutting down, and her body and her brain was changing. Her cheeks were draining of color with each second, and each breath she took got shallower.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, wishing I could ease the painful symptoms.

"Yes, get some ice from the freezer, near the cabinets." Sara directed. I walked over and saw Maven near the bed, looking over Mare with a blank expression. When I put the bag of ice on her head, it seemed to relieve her just slightly, but she was still tossing and turning, tangling herself in the blankets. Maven went to grab the blanket and help her, but her hand snatched his wrist and squeezed it as it could ease her pain. His face contorted in pain from her new strength, and it was kind of like karma, as if she knew that he was the reason for her pain.

Maven whipped his hand away, growled and left the room. Suddenly, Sara snatched her hand away too, clutching it to her chest. Julian practically flew to her, eyebrows furrowing in worry, ready to offer his comfort.

"She shocked me!" Sara yelped, looking at her fingers.

"My god, she's developing her abilities."

"How is that even possible?

Julian held her wrist, checking to see if her pulse was still there. It was faint, but her heart was still pumping blood.

She coughed up blood and I saw red against the white sheets. Placing my hand I realized the temperature had dropped dangerously low, matching the room temperature. Color drained out of her face. I heard her heartbeat thump in time with the big hand on the clock, and it slowed until there was silence.

I took her cold, gray hands into mine, and tried to warm them up, even knowing it was no use. She was dead; her heart had completely stopped, and with that, her life.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, now? What are we going to tell her family?" I paced around the room, trying to calm my mind.

"Cal, go get some blood from the kitchen." Julian ordered, still watching over Mare, looking for signs of life.

"What good would that do? She's dead!"

"Son, just do what I say, and get the blood."

I rushed towards the kitchen, knowing every twist and turn. Through the glass windows, I caught sight of the finished "party". I saw a few stragglers taking their last drinks, and more than a couple of red puddles, but I didn't have time to think about it. I saw Maven through the archway of the kitchen, raiding the warmer for some more blood to satisfy his insatiable thirst.

He scowled at me as I walked through the doorway, his shoulder bumping against mine as he exited. I frowned, disapproving of his behavior. He was unusually grumpy. However I didn't have time to think or worry about it, so I let it go for the time being, as I had more things to attend to. Grabbing a couple of bags, I hurried to the infirmary.

I handed the food to Julian, who took it with thanks. Sara lifted Mare's body into a sitting position, opened her mouth up, and kept her head upright. Julian unscrewed the top of the bag and held the bag up to her mouth, he let the tilted the bag up, so that the blood was able to be drunk. A few minutes passed, and I saw Mare jolt forward, as if someone had kicked her in the stomach.

With a gasp and a few blinks, she suspiciously looked at us, "Where am I? What did you give me?"

I smiled softly, amused at her confusion. It was quite adorable. She yawned and her eyes fluttered close. She was about to fall asleep, again. I glanced at Julian; he was always the one who knew what to do. I felt her forehead, noticing that it was still cold like before. She laid back down onto the bed and curled up on the sheets like a cat.

"I'll take her to my room for the night," I offered. Sara and Julian both looked at me skeptically. I shrugged my shoulders, "It's not like Dad can know that Maven and I accidentally turned a human girl. For that, he would have our heads." I paused, "Metaphorically, of course,"

"Do what you want. It's not like I'll be able to control you. Just don't make any rash decisions." Julian sighed. I picked her up, carrying her bridal style. She snuggled closer, probably cherishing the warmth that radiated off of me. There was nothing that was urgent now, and I could walk to my room with leisure. I liked the way she felt in my arms and I wished she stay there for a while. Her unconscious movements to cuddle closer to me informed me that she was still sleeping soundly and I tried to carry her as gently as I could, so I wouldn't wake her. If she was awake, there was no way that she would let me carry her because of her stubbornness.

Getting to my room, it was a bit difficult to reach and turn the doorknob with someone restricting the movement of my arms. She didn't wake when the door creaked open, but she tried to move in another position. Walking to my bed a few feet away, I placed her in the middle of the bed, and covered her from neck to feet in the red silk sheets. Despite having blankets, she shivered. I went to walk away, but she caught the the hem of my jacket.

"Don't leave, please." She pleaded. I turned back around to face her and held her hand in mine. I knew there was no other reason for her saying that other than the warmth I gave off.

"Let me get ready for bed, then I'll come back, ok?" She nodded sleepily, and I let go of her hand. I went into the bathroom to change. I pulled on a white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

Walking back to the room, Mare was fast asleep. On my couch, there was a blanket and a pillow from when worked on the couch and was too tired from working and strategizing to walk to bed. I walked towards the black couch and moved the books on it aside. I looked at Mare, who was still asleep.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and found Mare sleepily gazing at me, "You said that you would've stayed with me." I didn't know that she would've woken up, but I guess from the rustling of papers and the squeaking of the couch, it was loud enough to wake her up, especially with her extremely sensitive hearing. I smiled, and walked back with her to the bed.

"I am staying with you. I'm just not staying in the same bed with you. Would you like to change into something more comfortable?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second, trying to process everything and nodded. She sat on the bed as I went to find something in my closet. I didn't have many feminine items in my closet, since I didn't have any use for them. I didn't have women in my room often. Often meaning never. I was too busy helping my father with war strategies to deal with women.

I found a dress gown at the very back of my closet. It was my late mother's. Looking at it, I sadly smiled trying to remember what she looked like, but the image was gone. Walking out, Mare was patiently waiting at the bedside, swinging her legs off the side like a little girl. I gave her the clothes and she walked into my closet to change. I laid on the couch, with my back towards the bed.

Hearing the closet door open, I twisted my neck to look at her as she walked out, and for a split second I almost thought she was Mom. Switching to lay on my back, I stared at the ceiling. Mare got into my bed, which seemed too big for her, laying on the right side.

"Goodnight, Mare" I said as I dozed off, not even sure if she heard me.


End file.
